1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of spray elastomers.
2. Description of Related Publications
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,364 uses aminated polyethers as hereinafter used as a component with a polyol to make an elastomer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,788 describes the use of cyanoalkylated aminated polyethers in spray systems. The '788 disclosure in Column 1 states that the aminated polyethers as used hereinafter cannot be used in spray coatings due to very rapid reaction rates with isocyanates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,729; 4,444,910 and 4,433,067 concern elastomers prepared using a high molecular weight amine terminated polyether, an aromatic diamine chain extender and an aromatic polyisocyanate which may merely be a polyisocyanate or a quasi-prepolymer prepared from a polyol reacted with a polyisocyanate wherein some isocyanate groups are still left unreacted. Various patents have been applied for and received using the basic combination recited above as well as various mold release agents and other additives, for example catalysts and fillers, including glass fibers. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,090.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,850 concerns and claims a reaction injection molded elastomer made by reacting in a closed mold amine terminated polyether of greater than 1500 average molecular weight, having greater than 50% of their active hydrogens in the form of amine hydrogens, a chain extender, flaked glass pretreated with amino silane coupling agent, and an aromatic polyisocyanate. The '850 patent referred to above contains a discussion of other applications and patents in the field; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,900 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,090, and is incorporated herein by reference.
The paper "Silane Effects and Machine Processing in reinforced High Modulus RIM urethane Composites," by E. G. Schwartz, et al., Journal of Elastomers and Plastics, vol. 11 (Oct. 1979), page 280, describes the use of silane treated milled glass fibers in reinforced RIM composites.
The article "Surface Modification for RRIM Urethanes," by Ed Galli, Plastics Compounding (January/February 1982) discloses silane treated glass fiber reinforcement of RRIM urethanes.